Master of Monster
by far away2011
Summary: Integra Hellsing thought she was the only one in the world that could have any kind of control over her vampire servant. However, over time, she watches Alucard bend to the will of a new master: their own child.
1. Chapter 1

_The woods are quiet, dark, and deep. The woods are quiet, dark, and deep. The woods are quiet, dark, and deep._ I was reading the same line over and over again. I closed my eyes, hoping it would relieve the mental strain, but I doubted it would help.

I opened my eyes and let them shift over the clock on my bedside table. The screen was almost completely obscured by the pile of books in front of it, but I could read the time: 10:43. I had been reading for almost 10 hours. Reading is really all I had to pass my time.

I closed the book without marking my place and sat it at the top of the pile. I didn't much care for poetry, but I'd already read all of my favorite novels. My hand paused on top of the healthy pile of books. I took a look around the room. The master bedroom of the Hellsing House was extremely spacious; the biggest bedroom the house had to offer. As large and well decorated as it was, it offered me no entertainment. To me, it was same for walls that had confined me for two weeks, as if I was some caged animal. My eyes landed, first, on the tall, handsome set of old wooden bookshelves, I had collected my pile from. I thought about returning them before I retired for the night, but the thought of having to haul my body out of bed did not sound pleasant. Perhaps I would have Walter return them when he came to check in on me.

I turned my attention to the door parallel to my bed. I wanted so badly to bolt through it, to stretch my legs, breathe fresh air, and lead the Hellsing Organization with any sign of weakness, but I knew that wasn't an option. My personal doctor had ordered me to remain on strict bed rest for the rest of my condition. I should have fired him.

The mirror adjacent to my bed caught my attention next. I didn't dare look at it, however. I couldn't stand to see myself in such a form, so swollen and helpless. How could the once mighty Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, fearless leader of the Hellsing Family Organization be reduced to such a state?

I finally turned off the lamp on my table and laid my head back on my pillow and stared up and the canopy encasing my bed. I knew there was no point in trying to sleep. I was much too restless. My hands met on top of my enlarged stomach, and, as if trying to offer some sort of remedy to my boredom, the child inside began to stretch and move its limbs.

_How could I let this happen? _I thought to myself. I rolled over to face the empty space beside me. It was now devoid of the man that lay there months earlier. The man whose cold, daft hands whisked clothes away from my body to reveal bare, warm flesh beneath. The man whose dry lips traced my collarbone with kisses. The man whom I allowed beside me, and inside of me. Well he's not really a man, now is he?

This wasn't supposed to happen. The conception of a vampire/human hybrid is extremely rare, almost unheard of, but with my luck… My hands shifted lower, from resting on my stomach, to holding it. Maybe luck had nothing to do with it. Maybe this is God's way of punishing me for betraying him, my queen, and my country by allowing demon knowledge of me. I fornicated with a vampire and now I must live with the consequences forever.

No one else knew of this. Well, the entire Hellsing Organization knew I was pregnant, but no one knew who the father was, and no one dared ask. I supposed Walter knew, but he never bought it up, and of course _he _knew. I never explicitly told him, but he knew.

I was jolted from my thoughts by the child inside of me suddenly jerking to attention, moving around wildly. I winced from the shots the infant was delivering to my innards, and propped myself up on my elbows for what was to come. The child frequently kicked and moved around, but only one person got it to act as wild as this. I didn't know what it was, but I suspected the vampire in it was able to sense when he was around.

"I know you're there, Alucard", I called annoyed to the darkness surrounding my room. There was no reply, but I knew he was only toying with me. I sighed and bowed my head exasperatedly. "If you're done playing games, I would really like to get some sleep."

"Sleep? At this hour?" came a familiar voice from the shadows. Finally, Alucard emerged from the shadows and stood at the edge of my bed in the path of the moonlight beaming through my large window. He smiled, bearing his sharp, white teeth and titled his head playfully. "You're not even tired."

"Of course, I'm tired", I lied. "Its late. Did you complete your assignment?"

"The pathetic excuse for a vampire has been eternally silenced", he reported as he started to take steps towards me.

"And its human master?" I asked, ignoring his advance. "How was he dealt with?"

Alucard was now standing at my bedside, directly in front of me. He leaned down, placing one hand on the headboard and his face less than an inch from mine. He smirked. "You know me", he breathed and the nauseating smell of blood on his cool breath gave me my answer.

My brow twitched agitatedly, but he only moved closer, until his torso was leaning on my body and those cool lips grazed mine once again. How he was still turned him on was beyond me. I was bloated and swollen and fat. I was a blob compared to how I used to be before my condition. He didn't seem to mind, however. It was like he didn't even notice.

I accepted his kiss and he responded hungrily devouring my mouth, lightly taking hold of my bottom lip with his teeth, just enough to not draw blood. I brought my hands to his back, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close. He smelled like blood and gunpowder but I didn't care. God knows I needed this.

My little divine punishment wasn't having it, however. Before things could escalate any further, it kicked, harder than it had ever done before. I held in a yell and Alucard broke our kiss suddenly and stared at me. He must have felt it, too. He frowned at me quizzically for a second, before smirking. He kissed my again, a short one this time, before he stood up and walked away. He paused for a moment in that same beam of moonlight. He turned his head and smiled at me. "Good night, Master", he said before he disappeared in the shadows from whence he came.

I just stared ahead, aghast. Did that moment really just happen or was it just a dream? How could he just up and leave like that? I looked down at my engorged stomach. _Did it scare him?_ I thought? _No, that_'s _impossible. I doubt the all-powerful Alucard could be intimidated by a fetus._ _But then again, he isn't the easiest person to read._

I returned to the position I was in before the whole encounter started, flat on my back, staring up at that same white silk canopy.


	2. Chapter 2

I was having the most spectacular dream. I was head of the Hellsing Organization and we were as powerful as ever. I ruled with power and the respect of all and stood proud as my men wiped vampire scourge off the face of the earth. It was all cut short when a piercing scream shot through the air and jolted me from my fantasies, and I was back in my bedroom with a screaming child and that respect and power I'd had before giving birth was gone again. Surely my men, why never see me in the same light. I went from a strong, powerful, willful ruler, to a weak, maternal figure. My child had taken my power, and now she was stealing my sleep away.

My eyes shot open, but I was nowhere near ready to wake up. I clutched my pillow like a child clutching a toy it doesn't want to surrender. I wanted with all my might to stay under the warm confines of my sheets. I wasn't even sure if I could even pry my body out of bed even if I wanted to, but I knew I had to. I knew my child would not give up on her wailing until I attended to her. I was sure if she inherited my tenacity or her father's love of annoying me.

I sat up and forced my legs over the side of the mattress. As I stood and made my way over to the crib not far from my bed, I reached up to rub the sleep out of my eyes, but stopped when I realized I hadn't slept in long enough intervals to accumulate any.

I stopped at the crib and leaned over the side, staring down at my howling daughter. At only 6 weeks old, Amelia was still small. She had pale skin, a helmet of pale hair like mine to match it, and pink heart shaped lips. Those that saw her were in awe of her. Seras would often coo over her and comment on her beauty every chance she got. During the day, she was easy to fall in love with. She spent most of the daylight hours sleeping or lazily lounging in her bassinet staring at her mobile or her stuffed animals or her suitors with those big blood colored eyes, characteristic of her vamperic heritage.

At night, however, she was a different being. That pale skin almost beet red, those red eyes clenched shut, and those lips were parted wide as she screamed her frustrations to the room. I reached down and lightly stroked her face with the tips of my fingers, hoping my presence would comfort her, but she wouldn't let up.

I gave a sigh of surrender before scooping the frantic infant out of her crib and cradling her in my arms. I tried gently swaying from side to side in an effort to comfort her, but I knew it wouldn't be that easy. I was still getting the hang of motherhood this little girl and was going to make it anything but easy for me.

I sat in the rocking next to crib. I checked her diaper, but it wasn't wet. I offered my breast, but she wasn't hungry. I pressed the back of my hand to her cheek and forehead, but she wasn't feverish. I tilted my head up in exasperation and started to push the floor away from my feet to get the rocking chair going. I was exhausted and this plus holding her close to my chest and rubbing her back was really all I could manage. Eventually she began to settle and her wails turned to whining, to soft cooing. With the baby calm, I felt like I was going to fall asleep where I sat and probably would have, if it wasn't for a certain vampire interrupting the peace.

"Good morning, Master", his voice greeted. I groaned. _I'm at my wits end with a fussy baby, and he thinks now is a good time to bother me?_ I squinted one eye open to look at the tall man now standing beside me. He was smiling down at me. I bet he enjoyed seeing me like this. If I wasn't so tired I would have gotten my gun from the bedside table and shot him in the gut.

"It's not morning" was all I could muster. I cringed at the sound of my own voice. It was more like a croak than anything.

"Its 5:45, my dear", he said as he faced my bedroom window. "Its nearly sunrise".

"If its so close to sunrise, then why are you still awake?" I shot back. I kept my voice down in fear of arousing the infant that was now snoring softly in my ear.

"I couldn't sleep", he replied. He was still facing the window so I couldn't see his expression. I raised an eyebrow to you him. He turned to face me again and smirked. "It kept me up."

At first I didn't know what he'd meant by _it_. I then realized he meant the bundle I was clutching to my shoulder. I resented him for calling my daughter, _our daughter_, an _it_, but luckily for him, I was tired enough to let it slide. I knew he was lying anyways. Even with his superb hearing, I doubted that he could hear Amelia's cries from the sublevels of the Hellsing House. I brought the now dozing infant down into my arms again, cradling her as I stared into her face. Her head tilted to the side and her small mouth hung open as she lay limp with sleep. She was that beautiful baby again. The one that no one could resist.

I looked up at the vampire beside me. "Well she's quiet now, so you should have no problem sleeping." He didn't seem to be paying any attention to me, however. He was frowning as his eyes peered past me and to my sleeping baby. I gave him a puzzled look and turned my attention back to the baby, seeing if maybe he saw something about her that I didn't.

Alucard had never held his daughter, or ever acknowledged her for that matter. I could count the times he'd even seen her on one hand. I didn't really mind, though. From the moment I found out I was pregnant, I knew I would be facing this whole thing alone. After all, how could I expect a monster to raise a child?

I carefully raised myself out of the chair and made my way back to the crib with the slumbering baby. I gently placed her down into her soft sheets, careful not to disturb her rest in the slightest. Now that she was down, I started back towards my own bed. I knew it was only a matter of time before the baby was up again and I wanted to catch so much needed sleep of my own. I stopped beside Alucard who still occupied his space beside the rocking chair as if I was still sitting there. I tilted my head towards him. I know that my appearance was probably more demonic than anything he could ever dream of.

"Go to sleep, Alucard", I moaned. This must of amused him because he smiled and turned his attention to the space behind my head. Having no more time to devote to him, I drudged back to my bed and climbed into the warm embrace of my bed sheets. Sleep came almost instantaneously.

All too soon, I was awaken, yet again by a familiar cry. I buried my face further into my pillow, wanting nothing more than to ignore the baby and continue on with my slumber. Again, I told myself that wasn't possible. _Maybe she just needs a diaper change and this will go by quickly, _I thought in an effort to reassure myself, as my mind started to send commands to the rest of my body to emerge from bed. Before I could get up, however, something very unusual happened: Amelia stopped crying. Never in her life, had my baby stopped crying on her own.

I jolted straight up, automatically fearing the worst. I was about to jump to my feet and run to the child when I was greeting by the last thing I expected to see. A figure leaning over the crib, and a familiar figure at that. I considered the possibility that he had done something to the infant, but he seemed to at ease. He leaned with his arms folded against the railing of the crib and he seemed to be talking. I could hear him mumbling but couldn't make out what he was saying. Whatever it was, put the child at ease, also, as I could hear soft coos coming from her crib. I heard Alucard give a cackle, as if the child had said something funny.

I was half convinced that what I was witnessing was a dream, but I was too aware of my consciousness for that to be. Here was Alucard, my malicious, deadly vampire servant/lover chatting with my newborn as if they were old friends. I stared, bewildered, for a few more moments. Surely Alucard had sensed that I was awake, but he didn't seem to mind that much. Or, at the very least, it wasn't enough to distract him from his conversation.

I slowly lowered myself back into bed. What was I supposed to do? He wasn't hurting her. She sounded completely comfortable and if anything, he was doing me a favor by quieting her so that I could return to sleep. There was just something strange about Alucard interacting with something so innocent and defenseless.

My head came into contact with my pillow and I was immediately drowsy again. _Maybe I was wrong about him_, I thought as my eyelids began to sink.


	3. Chapter 3

After doling out the last signature on a hefty packet of paperwork, I closed it and moved it to the large "finished" pile of paperwork next to the even larger "needs to be reviewed" pile. I placed my overworked pen down on the surface of my desk for possibly the first time in hours and stretched out my cramping wrist. As head of a secret military operation, there was always work to be down, be it paperwork or field work. And when there wasn't work to be done in the organization, there were always my "personal duties".

I folded my hands in front of my face and turned my attention over to the baby contently playing on the floor in front of my desk. Last time I had checked on her, she was banging on a toy drum and giggling at the racket she was making, much to my dismay. She had now turned her attention to a ball almost as large as she was. She had used it to pull herself into a standing position with her upper body spread across it. I hadn't the slightest idea what she was doing.

She used her tip toes to push herself forward, allowing her entire body to lie upon the toy. This only lasted a second, as gravity took over, sending the ball rolling and her body tumbling to the ground. She stayed down for a few seconds, before her chubby face peaked over the ball at me. With her mouth hung open in surprise and her dark brown hair sticking in all directions, she looked most comical. I smirked. Her hair had turned the from my platinum blonde color she had when she was a newborn to a much darker color, almost black like Alucard's. She was beginning to resemble her father. The infant climbed back onto the ball to repeat the process again. I guess thanks to her, the night wouldn't be a complete bore.

There was a knock at my office door. "You may enter", I called as I retrieved my pen and another hefty packet of paper so I could at least appear to be busy to my company. The door creaked open slowly and in entered Walter carrying a tray.

"I hope you're not too busy to enjoy evening tea, Sir Integra", the elder gentleman said as he sat the tray down on the empty edge of my cluttered desk. On it was a cup of tea resting on a saucer and next to it, a bottle of milk. Walter placed the tea in front of me and started towards Amelia with her bottle. She was still lying on her side from her last encounter with the ball. When she saw Walter standing above her with dinner, she anxiously reached up her arms and started grasping at the air with her hands until Walter kneeled down beside her and placed the bottle in them. Then she laid out flat on her back and started greedily sucking at its contents.

Walter smiled at her. "Sir Integra, would you like me to take the young master to bed? It is after nightfall after all."

I swallowed my sip of tea. "No, that won't be necessary. She's been acting rather restless this evening. I'm afraid putting her to bed wouldn't do her any good." In reality, I was enjoying her company and didn't want to be left alone to my work.

He nodded. "Very well", he replied as he came back to his feet. "How is this evening's tea?"

I took another sip of my tea and returned the cup to its saucer as I relished in its bitter taste. "Its exquisite, Walter. Just what I needed to get me going again."

The butler smiled at the compliment and turned his attention to the baby sprawled at his feet. "And is the milk to your liking, Master Amelia?" The child didn't respond. She was too busy balancing her bottle over her head with one hand and slowly waving a rattle back and forth across the floor with her free hand as she traced it with her eyes. He chuckled lightly before turning towards the door.

"You have a goodnight, Sir. And don't work yourself too hard."

I signed the x'ed line at the bottom of the paper and turned the page. "Well, after yesterday's 'incident', I'm afraid I have no choice."

Walter left and I placed the cup and saucer aside and began to skim through the words of my current packet. It was all damage reports, casualty reports, and bills from yesterday's mission. The Vatican felt that since I now had "other" responsibilities, I was no longer fit to take on Great Britain's freak problem alone and the Iscariot Organization dispatched Alexander Anderson to "assist" in a simple freak hideout raid. What should have been a simple mission, taking only a few hours to complete, became a full out attack by Anderson on my men that spilt out onto city streets. I had no choice but to dispatch Alucard, and he, in his excitement, forgot the meanings of the words "subtle" and "contained".

I angrily slammed my fist down on my desktop just recalling the incident. If that damned Judas priest wasn't already back at the Vatican, I would have killed him myself.

I became aware of another presence in the room. I immediately recomposed myself and started filling out the current paper. "I know Alexander Anderson is a formidable opponent, but was all of this damage really necessary?" I complained, keeping my eyes on my work. When I didn't hear a response, I looked up from my desk. Alucard was crouched the floor in front of my daughter who sat up straight at attention to watch him. He lowered his face to her's and bared his teeth to her, smiling menacingly. He was obviously trying to frighten her. He did this almost every time he was around the baby, and I used to try and stop him before I realized she had no fear of him, or anything for that matter. She was like him in that way. His tactics, that would have had any other infant in hysterics, had her laughing gaily as if the monster was just another toy.

Amelia reached for his face, first fingering Alucard's mouth, with no regard for the razor sharp teeth it housed. She then grasped at his nose and the vampire made no attempt to stop her. Finally, grubby fingers found their way to his eyes and snatched his glasses from his face. The baby squealed in delight as she waved her prize high in the air, before bringing the pair of shades to her mouth to gum on.

Alucard smirked, pleased with the results of his test on the little girl. He rose back to his feet. He tilted his head in my direction and those now unobscured eyes were fixed on mine, sending chills down my spine. "All of that carnage, and I still wasn't able to kill the bastard", was his only reply.

"Your duty isn't to deal with Vatican dogs. It is to serve the Hellsing Organization. You're supposed to keep our activities out of the public eye, not dance down city streets like some sort of clown in a parade.

Alucard started to take steps towards me. "You know, all of that dancing has made me so hungry."

I ignored his advance. "I'll have Walter prepare some blood for you." He stood above me and slid a gloved hand slid across the back of my neck, making his true intentions known. I pretended to be oblivious the best I could, but really my skin was burning under his touch. He brought his face down to the side of mine and his breath tickled my ear and neck. "You know I've been so hungry, and I know you are,too." He could see straight through my façade. He knew how badly I wanted this without even having to read my thoughts. I hadn't been intimate with Alucard since I'd given birth. Not for lack of want, either. If my daughter wasn't in the room, I would have been undressed by now, but alas, I had time alone anymore. I was almost always taking care of my child. I knew I could simply have Walter look after her if I wanted some time to myself, but I would not have anyone be bothered with her but myself. After all, she was my punishment to bear alone.

I felt Alucard's tongue snake its way across the skin on my neck before his lips came crashing down on it. I finally gave in. "Alucard", I moaned, dropping the pen in my hand. I bought a shaky hand up to try and stop him, but before I could, he stopped on his own. I turned to face him, trying to find the words, but he wasn't looking at me. His eyes were on something at his feet. I followed the path of his eyes to see my little baby, on her feet and clinging to her father's coat to keep her balance. She stared up at him with those caramel red colored eyes. Drool sopped from the glasses she clenched between her fat cheeks. Once she had both of her parents' attention, she released the coat, repositioning her feet to maintain her balance, and used her now free hand to reach up to Alucard. The same way she would reach to me when she wanted to be picked up.

I was almost in shock. I looked up to the man standing beside me, to see his reaction. He looked at her quizzically at first, like he was unsure of what to do. He then bent down, lifted the baby off her impatient feet, and held her gingerly at arm's length. Now that her hands were free, she removed the glasses from her mouth and clenched them in her chubby fingers as she watched the man holding her attentively. They stared at each other, almost like they were daring each other to act first.

I watched them both intently. I had no clue what either one of them were going to do next. Eventually, Amelia smiled and stretched out her arm, waving the dripping glasses in Alucard's face, as if she were trying to return them to them to their proper place. He chuckled and squinted, tilting his head back slightly to keep the glasses from hitting him in the face.

I was in awe. For that moment, everything seemed so… normal. They seemed like any other father and baby sharing a moment, a tender moment. I felt like an outsider looking in, completely unable to understand what they were sharing, but at the same time it felt as if the very contents of my heart were being displayed to me. There was my daughter, my precious, beautiful baby daughter and her father, the man, the monster, that I loved in front of me, appearing to love each other.

Alucard turned to me, then plopped the baby into my lap and she whimpered, continuing to wave the glasses at him until he accepted them from her hand. She smiled up at him charmingly before turning to me to giggle about her companion and I appeased her by smiling back. Her hands then found a lock of my long hair and she started gumming on that next. I pulled the hair from her fingers and looked up to Alucard and almost jumped when I saw that his face was less than an inch from mine.

His hand took a hold of the side of my face. "I suppose we can wait", he said before kissing me deeply. "Right?" I nodded dreamily. He gave me a playful smile and his hand slid down from my check to the top of my child's head. She ignored him and reclaimed her favorite lock of hair to chew on. He stroked it back, ruffling her already unkempt hair before disappearing into my office floor.

I smirked and looked down at my daughter, who had found the pen on my desk. "Always with the dramatic exits, right?" The child didn't reply and instead made large marks across my newly finished packet of paperwork.


	4. Chapter 4

_I republished this chapter because I just had too many things wrong going on. Enjoy!  
_

_Time to shift to my least favorite PoV: omniscient third person!_

* * *

The high ceilings and vast corridors of the Hellsing House were enough to intimidate any normal adult, never mind a child a little over a year old. But young Amelia Hellsing was only intrigued and fascinated as she toddled down the hallways on her own with a sense of pride and confidence that she seemed to be born with. The walls of the mansion were the only ones she had ever known, yet they never seemed to bore her. In fact, wandering through her immense home was the child's very favorite pastime, much to her mother's dismay.

After living a short lifetime behind the mansion walls, Amelia had not gone without her share of mishaps. Only a few months ago, after she had nearly mastered walking on her own, the girl was chasing her favorite a rubber ball that had strayed away from her down a hallway. The ball rolled and rolled until it came to the edge of a stair case leading to the first floor before disappearing from sight. Confused, Amelia teetered towards offending the top step and leaned over to investigate. Being as young as she was, she naturally lost her balance and went tumbling down the tall structure.

Although there were plenty of guards and other Hellsing personnel stationed on the first floor, the second floor had been rather empty that day. In fact, no one was aware of the baby's presence until her soft body had come rolling down the steps. Everything happened so fast that those witnessing the occurrence assumed that someone had thrown a sack of supplies or a maid had thrown a heavy sack of laundry down the stairs out of some strange humor. However, quick thinking soldiers soon noticed that the object was much smaller than a sack of supplies and much heavier than a bag of laundry. But even to them, the true identity of the mass didn't even become clear until it had come to rest the bottom of the staircase, and the response caused more horror and chaos than the worst freak attack ever could.

Hysterical screams crowded the room. "My God!" "It's a baby!" "Is it breathing!" "Is it dead!" "Quick! Someone call a medic!" "Call Mr. Walter!" "Call Sir Hellsing!" Everyone around had dropped what they were doing and were rushing to what appeared to be a grisly scene. The baby was lying flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling, not making a sound. Though her eyes were open, she appeared to be unconscious and most had immediately feared the worst. One of them, grown men in prime form, would at the very least had broken their necks from taking a fall down a flight of stairs such as these without protection. There's no way an infant could survive. Naturally the first to arrive was Seras Victoria as she frantically dashed across the room with speeds no human could dream to reach.

She scooped the baby up into her arms and cradled her body. Though everyone in the room had by then, probably reached the conclusion that the baby was the rarely seen, young heir to the Hellsing Organization, none of them had any real relationship to Amelia like the young vampire did. She had seen the child grown from birth, her love for the baby growing along with her. She would readily lay down her life for the youngest master of the Hellsing family, and the thought of watching the life drain from behind the child's bright, young eyes had shut down any rational thought Seras could be having. It took something very peculiar to bring Seras, and everyone around her back to earth: the baby starting laughing. The child looked up at Seras, her friend second to only one, and started giggling like the staircase she had come tumbling down had been a soft field of grass.

The confusion had been enough to calm Seras down and she began to examine the baby's body. She ran her hand along the child's mass black hair, feeling for bumps and looking for bruising along the baby's fair skin. There were none to be found. She then moved wandering hand down to one of the baby's fat arms, feeling for broken bones. Her bones stood intact. The child's seemingly fragile body harbored no apparent injuries.

"She- She's fine", she reported to her worried comrades.

"How can that be?" A faceless soldier inquired. "I heard it myself. She took a pretty hard fall. And she can't be more than a year old! There's no way she's completely fine!"

Seras didn't reply as she stared in wonder down at the cooing child in her arms. She would have been just has perplexed as the soldiers were, had she not known one key fact about Amelia's background that everyone else didn't. Sir Integra had never told her this information, but it was painfully obvious. Since the baby was born, Seras saw her master shine through more and more every time she'd look at her. Being what she was, Seras knew it would take more than a flight of stairs to lay a scratch on the baby.

That didn't stop Integra from keeping a very close eye on the adventurous child, however. After the incident with the stairs she was as diligent as ever. The leader had hardly ever let her child out of her sight. Forget being the only heir to the Hellsing family, Amelia was the only family Integra had. She would be damned if she let some accident do away with her.

But try as she might, Integra was never able to contain her child. No matter what she used to try to hold the baby in, the toddler would always find some way to escape beyond her mother's comprehension. Her bedroom couldn't contain her, her playpen couldn't contain her, Hell, onetime she even managed to escape her highchair when Integra had turned her back. The best she could do was to just keep a close on the child, and hope she didn't get into any trouble.

But that day, Integra had meeting with the Knights of Round on short notice and Walter had gone into town to do some shopping. Her runner-up babysitter, Seras, was also out on a mission, leaving her completely alone. Integra briefly considered bringing the baby to the meeting with her before quickly dismissing this idea. There's no way any of those old degenerates would take her seriously if she came to such a meeting with a baby in tow. Besides, Amelia was far from quiet and patient and would hardly tolerate going so long without her mother's full attention.

So she'd decided to leave the baby alone in her nursery. After all, the baby's room contained nothing that could hurt her and everything that could keep her entertained. Well _almost _everything.

The baby as she sat in the middle of her large, but cozy nursery, innocently sticking plastic balls into the mouth of a plastic, cartoon lion, only to have them returned to her through its tail. For a toddler, this was an entertaining game, but it soon grew boring. Amelia knew that outside of her room, lay something much better. She could tell he was around. She could sense him moving around depths of the mansion, she just had to find him. This was her most favorite game.

The child came to her feet and toddled over to a tall, wooden door; the only barrier separating her from a world just itching to be explored. She stretched a hand up towards the door knob, in an attempt to open the door by conventional means, but alas, she was too small to reach it. This did not hinder Amelia's resolve in the least. Even at her young age, she had noticed that nothing ever seemed to stop her. She braced both her hands against the door, and merely thought about being on the other side. The next thing she knew, she was falling against the tile of the floor on the other side.

She crawled back up into a standing position, not in the least bit concerned about the change in her surroundings. The game was now on.

That's how she reached her present state. Although, she was able to tell whenever her friend was in the vicinity for as long as she could remember, she was not yet able to locate precisely where he was.

The baby stopped to look around and ponder her surroundings. She could see that he wasn't at the end of the stretched hallway she was standing in. She could see that he was nowhere to be found down the extensive hallway, her ears could not pick up the sound of his incredibly light footsteps, and her nose could not detect the presence of his strangely pleasant, yet foreign scent. His presence was felt, but it was like he wasn't there. It didn't take long before the frustration began to mix with a dash of loneliness and the toddler began to whine.

Before this whine could evolve into a full on cry, suddenly, to her surprise, the girl's friend appeared. He entered the hallway from one of the walls. He didn't look her way. He just walked out of the wall, slowly strode across the hallway, and, made his exit through the other wall. The only thing acknowledging her was the smirk on his face.

Amelia ran after him as fast as her short legs could carry her, having quickly abandoned her whining for gleeful laughter. She made it to the wall just as he had vanished through it. She reached her arms up to the spot where he had disappeared and banged her hands on the wall, commanding her friend to come back. He didn't return, and she almost gave up again, when she sensed a familiar sensation behind her.

The baby cocked her head back and tilted it up as far as it could go to see the figure towering above her. Alucard stood over six feet, but to the baby, it might as well had been six stories. He stood taller than Walter and even her mother. But like always, Amelia had no fear of this person. She quickly spun around and tightly wrapped her arms around his leg, as if to make sure her prey couldn't escape her again, as she giggled maniacally.

Alucard crouched down to her level. "A proper vampire never gives up on a hunt", he said to the child whose eyes met his in wonder. She gave him a guilty sort of look, almost as if she understood what he was saying. He then smiled warmly at her and reached a hand to her face to rub away a scuff mark on her cheek that she had received from her fall earlier. She recoiled from his touch but only in a playful way. To her, his touch was cold, but warm at the same time. His fingers then made their way to the top of her head to run through the coarse black hair that they both shared, and she only gripped his leg tighter.

* * *

_Sorry for such a long chapter! I didn't realize how long this was getting. And remember! More reviews= faster updates!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I love updating the story and all of the reviews and favs, follows, and reviews! Keep them coming!_

* * *

It was well after midnight after a relentlessly busy day. I lay under warm sheets whose warm arms wrapped around me, holding me close to the body of my soft mattress. It was like my bed was lulling me to sleep the same way I would lull my own child, but I resisted. Usually it would have worked. Usually I would be deep into the abyss of sleep right now, if it wasn't for my little visitor.

She lay next to me holding a block in one hand, with the other arm clutched around the neck of a stuffed dog. Amelia was usually good about sleeping by herself, but I think she'd had some sort of nightmare. She'd started crying hysterically not long after her bedtime, and refused to relent until I brought her to bed with me. She'd been okay since then, but I still couldn't sleep. Since she had moved out of my room and slept in her own, I'd forgotten how much I loved to watch my baby sleep. Her black hair fell messily over her pillow and her mouth hung open, releasing the sound of soft snores into the room. Her body was spread out across my large bed, to the point where her small frame took up almost as much room as mine did.

I smiled down at her and pulled her closer to me, snuggling against her soft animal print pajamas and burying my face in her hair. I loved her all always; it was just that it was easier to do so when she wasn't wreaking havoc around my estate. She kicked and stirred in her sleep when I did so, but I knew I wasn't the cause. There was someone else in the room.

Alucard was a master at what he did. He could slip into a room, reach your neck, and drain you of blood before you were ever aware of his presence. But he allowed me to be aware of him. He walked to the side of the bed and stood behind me. A hand resisted on my side and I could feel his weight shift as he bent down and the feeling of cold breath on my neck.

"What's wrong?" I teased without turning around. I spoke softly to prevent awakening my child. "Was police girl's bed full?"

His lips came down on my neck and I could feel the vibrations of his chuckles on my skin. "Don't you remember?" he replied. He spoke in the same soft tone. "Police girl doesn't have a bed anymore."

I had a snicker myself at the memory of my antics. "Oh yeah."

His lips moved up and he kissed me on my cheek. I still didn't turn to face him. He rose to the standing position and walked around to the other side of the bed. He finally garnered my attention when he climbed into my bed. He moved next to me until our daughter was nearly squashed in between us.

I grimaced at him and he gave me a toothy smile. "Its just like the good old days, isn't it, my dear master?"

I took my attention away from him and focused back on my daughter. "What do you want, Alucard?"

He crossed his still booted feet and his arms behind his head, like my bed was his to lounge in. "You know I can't sleep when she's going on like that." He motioned to the sleeping child in between us. "Besides, I got caught up thinking of a time when I didn't need a reason to come to your bed."

My eyes refused to meet his. "A monster feeling sentimental?" I scoffed.

He smirked and turned away. "Well yes, I do feel. They're transient, but they're feelings none the less. My hands are weapons of destruction, instructed only in the art of killing, but they feel passion whenever your skin is under them. My heart has been still and dead for millennia, but whenever I'm under the subjugation of the young master, it feels warmth and other feelings that I can hardly recognize. Its been so long."

Again he had my attention. I thought maybe I'd been dreaming. I'd never heard Alucard express such things to me before, even at the height of our relationship. He didn't turn to face me.

He brought a hand to the top of the sleeping baby's head. "But like I said", he continued. "Those feeling are only transient. I am a monster after all."

* * *

_Be sure to review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the delay! I've had crazy writer's block. Make sure you review!_

* * *

The sun threw out purple, orange, and red lights as it died at the horizon. The stars began to slowly emerge from thick, dark clouds to bear witness to the sight. The moon also bore its face to the scene, but only half of it. A strong wind whistled through the trees below my balcony, like a horn announcing the day's defeat and the start of the reign of the night. No sooner than the wind finished, a low, but shakingly loud growl rolled from the clouds that, too, had been congregating above. The battle for the sky was not yet over.

I slowly twirled a cigar through my fingers and sighed. I would have killed for one taste of the sweet smoke as I watched the scene unfold, but the screaming child clinging to my leg made that impossible.

"Mummy! Mummy!" she wailed as she beat on my leg in an attempt to get my attention.

Looking down at her, I could tell she was tremendously distressed: her face was red and damp from steadily flowing tears; her hands clung desperately to the legs of my pants. I could see the anguish easily enough, but I had no clue what was making her so upset.

I had been gone for six days on the other side of the country on a freak hunting expedition. I had just arrived back home today, and the child had been going on ever since. At first, I thought she missed me, after all, it was the longest she had been without me in all the sixteen months she'd been alive. With this in mind, I tried my best to comfort her but to no avail. She stuck to her fit with more tenacity than I had ever seen. I bought her to my office with me in the hopes that she would calm down with just a little more time. That was hours ago, and she had kept it up since.

"What is it, Amelia?" I asked for probably the twentieth time since I had gotten back. I had asked her time and time again what was wrong, and she would only stop crying, look up at me with tear filled eyes, and babble something that I couldn't understand. She would then be silent and watch my face, waiting for me to act. When my only response was a confused expression, she would start crying again, even more upset than before. This time was no different. After a while, I noticed that it sounded like she was trying to say the same thing. Whoever said that parents always understand what their babies are saying speaks more nonsense than Amelia does.

I knelt down to her level and put my hands on her soft arms. "I don't understand", I explained exasperatedly. "Are you hungry? Are you tired? What is it?" My daughter violently shrugged my hands away, crossed her arms, and scowled before howled even louder. I began to wish I was back on my expedition. I would take a hundred shrieking freaks over one shrieking toddler. At least the former were easily silenced.

I saw more water gather on Amelia's face. But this was not from her eyes, but from the sky. I looked towards the clouds and I was too pelted with raindrops. The battle was commencing. I lifted the wailing child off her feet and took her inside my dark office.

I placed her down on the floor and started to use the dull, rain filtered moonlight to make my way to the light switch when a force appeared in my way and I gasped.

"Where are you going?" Alucard growled in my ear as he slid hands onto my waist.

"Don't do that!" I exclaimed as I tried to push him away. It was like trying to throw off chains.

Instead of obliging me and letting me go, Alucard quizzically looked over my shoulder at the child who was now on her back as she screamed. "What did you do to her?" he asked my suspiciously.

"I didn't do anything to her", I explained. "She's just having some separation anxiety."

He turned back to me and chuckled. "Well, I, too, missed you." He bought his lips to mine and I jerked my head away.

"Alucard, what are you talking about? You went with me."

"True. But I wasn't able to do any of this." He leaned in to kiss me again and I actually let him, before I pulled away again. After all, I have secrets to keep. I have to hide the fact that I do have feelings for Alucard. I have to hide the fact that Alucard is Amelia's father. I was full of secrets. From whom I was keeping these secrets, I don't know. Eventually, my daughter would ask about her father, and I would have to explain to her how she was sired by the vampire lurking around her home.

Lightning flashed from outside and in the light, I could see the smirk on Alucard's face. He didn't need to read my mind. He always knew exactly how I felt. I was actually comforted in a way by that fact. It was like I had someone to share my secrets with. Yet again he leaned in to kiss me and I pondered whether or not I would let him this time, when I heard a voice below us.

"Papa! Papa!" the baby wailed as she beat on Alucard's leg the same way she did mine earlier.

My mouth hung open in shock. I had never told Amelia who her father was, as if she would understand if I did. As far as I knew, no one else had either. I turned to Alucard and his face bore no shock at all. Instead he knelt in front of her the same way I had done earlier.

"What is it, Young Master?" he asked the toddler gently. She babbled the same nonsense in reply. I waited for Alucard to express the same confusion and frustration I shared, but instead he stood and looked around the room, before turning back to the now silent child. "Where?"

Amelia pointed to my desk and Alucard made his way over to examine it. He began to carelessly shove around stacks of paper on my desk top, before opening the top drawer and removing a forgotten lollipop I had hid away in my desk before I had left.

He made his way back to the child who ran to meet him. "Is this what you were looking for?" he asked the baby as she began to attempt to climb up his leg, whining for her treat. He carefully peeled the wrapper away from the candy and handed it to his daughter, who greedily snatched it away and stuck it in her mouth while she kept her free arm wrapped around the vampire's leg.

I stood dumbfounded as my ears started to ring with the cries of newborn silence. "How did you know what she was saying?" I asked in shock.

Alucard laughed out loud before giving me a smug look. "You didn't?" Since the baby anchored to his leg left him immobilized, he reached out and took my hand, pulling me close to him and I let him lead me right over. Hell, I had the urge to swoon into his arms like a rescued damsel. He saved my night. I was still confused, however.

"Why did she call you… that?" I asked sheepishly as the vampire bought my body against his once more.

He just gave me the same smug look. "Why _wouldn't _she call me that?"

I smiled. I wanted to laugh at myself for being such a fool. My daughter's paternity was so obvious that even a toddler could figure it out. I bought hand to the vampire's face and stroked his cheek. Two years ago, he hated it when I was so tender with him, but he didn't seem to mind this time. This time it was I who bought my lips to his. He put his arms around me and held me closer. The rain gave me chills, so I melted into his form, burying my face into the dead warmth of his silent chest. It was nice to have someone to share your secrets with


End file.
